Roll-off containers comprise relatively large wheeled steel bins which may be covered or open. The bins are used to store and transport a variety of materials including trash, scrap metal, finished parts, and the like. In operation, a roll-off container is delivered to a work site on a tilt bed truck. The container is unloaded at the work site by tilting the bed of the truck so as to allow the container to roll off. The container is removed from the work site by engaging a loading hook on the container with a hook attached to a cable driven by a winch associated with the truck. The hook and cable pull the container back onto the truck. The relative ease of moving these containers makes them very amenable to theft which can represent a significant loss for businesses.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to provide systems for locking roll-off containers. However, prior art systems were generally mechanically complex which made them difficult to use and restricted their utility to very particular designs of roll-off containers. As will be explained hereinbelow, the present invention provides a universal locking system for roll-off storage containers. The system of the present invention has a minimal number of parts, is rugged, simple to use, and provides a high degree of security.